Breaking Edward
by Trizinity
Summary: Bella soon finds out that Edward isn't her soul mate.And that's mostly because he has no soul...he's a vampire, la duh!But,when all else fails...there's always somebody there to comfort you when you fight with a cold one,right?Somebody who can warm you up
1. Chapter 1

"There you are Bella! I've been waiting for an hour for you to show! I thought maybe something might have happened to you, but then I realized Alice probably would have gotten in touch with me and I would have felt something, like...I don't know, a...a...sting," Edward said as I entered the resturant and sat down across from him, removing my jacket. He wanted to take me out to eat because he thinks I've been starving myself. Like I hang out with him too much and I've addapted to not eating real food. I can tell you one thing for sure...I don't eat the other white meat. And I hope I never will! I think it's really disturbing that anybody would think it's even sanitary to, oh...I don't know...eat humans! Do you even know how many germs are on the average human being's face let alone throughout their whole blood stream? Bleck! Oh well...at least they don't eat in front of me! Don't get me wrong, I'm all for the alternative life style, but sometimes...you have to stand your ground. Let them know that you get totally sick when you see blood! They'll understand...most of the time.

"Um, hey. I'm sorry I kept you worrying. I was just at Jacob's," I said. Not my best choice of words today!

"What? What where you there for? You screw up our evening so you can spend a little extra time with your dog toy?" he quietly yelled.

"Uh, first of all...he's not a dog, he's a wolf. There is a HUGE difference. Second, I was just helping him fix up this really cool four wheeler, and we didn't want to stop because we were almost finished. We're going to try it out tomorrow."

"I thought we were supposed to be going extreme fishing tomorrow," he said, tilting his head in that irresistable way he does. Saying no to a face like that is like passing up free money!

"Edward, I'm sorry but...I promised him that I'd show and I don't want to break it."

"Oh, I see. So it's okay for you to not show up for me, but it's not okay for you to not show up for him? Is that what you're saying?" he asked.

"Well...yeah. Kind of, I mean...he's been there for me when I needed him, and now he needs me...to try out our new ride. It's not like you've shown up to every single thing you told me you'd come to!" I stated.

"Well I say you can't go!"

"I say that I will!"

"Okay, who ripped me to shreds, burned me, and made you boss?"

"If you don't shut up and let me go, that would be me!" I said with a complete strait face.

He let out a long, depressing sigh. He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Fine. Go. I didn't want to get down with you anyway."

"Wait...what? Get...down with me?"

"Yeah...extreme fishing? Getting down to catch them? Ringing any dumb bells in your head?"

"Actually, yeah. And just so you know...dumb bells are weights. Things people use to get muscle, not things people play in a church. Or in my case, a head," I yelled, standing up as well. I rushed out before him and started walking back home. I got out my cell phone and called Jacob.

"Hello?"he asked.

"Hey, Jake? Can you meet me at McRonald's? Edward was being a...very bad thing," I stated.

"He's been that way for centuries. If only Carlisle would've decided not to bite him."

"Haha! Yeah. Well, I'm walking towards McRonald's now, so...I'll see you soon?" I questioned, not knowing if he'd come and get me or not.

"See you soon Bella," he said, hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

I got to McRonald's and he was standing outside his Jeep Wrangler, arms and legs crossed, listening to his yPod.

"Oh, hey Bella!" he said, greeting me with a hug.

"Hey!" I said, hugging him back. I love the fact that his hugs are actually warm. Edward's are always so cold. I usually have to wear a winter coat when I'm around him so I don't go into hypothermia. Jacob, on the other hand, always has his way of warming me up. And the best part is...he doesn't eat people! I mean...how great is that? He's warm and he doesn't eat people! Two points for Jacob! But Edward _is_ nice to be around in the summer when the heat is unbearable. One point for Edward.

"So, I was thinking...to get your mind off of things, do you wanna try out our four wheeler?"he asked.

"Sounds great!" I answered.

When we got to his place, we jumped out of the Jeep and hopped onto our new ride. He reved it up, which made me jump. I don't know why, but sudden loud noises always seem to scare me.

"Woah! You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just startled me, that's all," I replied.

"Okay. Hold on tight!" Oh, I'm sure he's liking _this_!

I put my arms around his waist. We rode into the woods, leaving civilization behind us. Nothing existed but the two of us. It felt comforting. It felt warm. It felt right.

Then, out of nowhere, Edward appeared looking furious. Great. Another fight between fire and ice..._just_ what I need right now! Note the sarcasm in my thought. Jacob stopped the vehicle next to Edward. I let my arms fall from around him.

"Haven't you had enough of her for today?" Edward questioned.

"I can never have enough of Bella. Why? Wolf boy gettin' to ya?" Jacob teased.

"Oh, please. You're nothing but another meal to me."

"Okay, I think it's time for you to leave Edward. And relax, we were just taking a little test run on our four wheeler I told you about, if you were even listening to me earlier," I said, trying to break this up before it got any further.

"Fine. But this isn't over," he stated, dashing throught the forest.

"This isn't over," Jacob mocked in a girly voice.

"Jacob, it's okay. He's gone. Let's just keep going," I said, wrapping my arms around him once more.

And for the second time in one night...we were off into the mysterious woodlands...together.


End file.
